Bubbles
by carmenangel
Summary: While contemplating bubbles, Hermione sets herself a goal. So does Draco. How does this situation join them? Well, lets just say if two people are looking for love and live in the same dorm, they are bound to find each other. R&R. DHr


4

Bubbles. Though simple, they were such a fascinating subject to think about. Well, at least for Hermione Granger. One might find it surprising to find the celebrated bookworm of Gryffindor thinking about such plain objects. However, to Hermione, they represented much more. Their exterior was perfect, shiny, and transparent, though you couldn't quite see its inside. Yet bubbles were hollow inside. Empty. Almost…lonely, in a human way. And even with their perfect exterior, they could suddenly pop and disappear. The thing that captivated Hermione most about them was how contradicting their flawless appearance was compared to their hollow inside. Why give the false appearance that they were strong when they could be demolished with a simple flick? Hermione never knew.

Thinking in depth about bubbles and their hidden secrets was one of her favorite activities while soaking in a bath. Although it was rare nowadays to find the Head Girl relaxing, tonight was a special night. It was Valentines Day and once again, Hermione found herself boyfriendless and lacking companionship for apparently, she was the only of her friends not to land a date on the wonderful day of love, or Singles Awareness Day as some of her old Muggle friends used to call it. Hermione snorted as she remembered the amount of loveydoveyness and cuddling she had seen today.

Crawling out of the large tub provided with her Head position, Hermione quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. _Exaresco_, she whispered while slightly moving her wand and her hair dried immediately. Staring in the mirror, she scrutinized her face. Every nonexistent bump and minute pimple seemed to jump out at her. She had never believed in covering up her natural complexion. Truthfully, Hermione had only used makeup (Wizarding or Muggle) only twice in her life. Once for her aunt's wedding when she was flower girl and another in her fourth year for the Yule Ball. However, now as she bumped into young couples in love around every corner while remaining lonely and single herself, she began to question herself and what she lacked that others had. She snorted once again._ Love_. As if there really is such a thing. She had long given up on hope for any genuine romance in the near future. Her heart had been ripped open one time too many. And by the person she had least expected it from.

As she settled into her bed, Hermione set herself a goal. By next year's Valentine's Day, she would have dated at least three guys. Even as she thought back on this goal, it sounded cheesy to her. Like a line taken out of a disastrous Muggle chick flick. No, she thought, it has to be deeper than that. Eventually, seconds before she slipped off into her dreams, she settled with making two guys fall in love with her by the end of her seventh year.

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Choosing a lifelong mate was not something Draco Malfoy planned on spending his last few months at Hogwarts doing. Unfortunately, it was exactly what he had been doing the past three days thanks to his mother's death wish of him marrying the day after his graduation. Stupid Wizarding rules and last wishes, Draco thought as he peered into the mirror of the gentlemen's lavatory in Seven Spells, a posh, high-class restaurant located in Hogsmeade. Of course in order to prevent ordinary witches from dining there, concealment spells prevented anyone without an exemplary amount of gold in their Gringott's vault from seeing this restaurant. With an invitation and advanced notice, however, one may have the rare chance of dining here.

Draco Malfoy was never one to worry about his accessibility to this bistro for….He was Draco Malfoy. Once his blond head was seen in the doorway, his favorite table, music, and dish was ordered disregarding whether or not he would actually dine there.

On this lovely night, the Prince of Slytherin had brought….Pansy Parkinson of all people with him for dinner. Yes, that's right. Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson was HIS date on the most romantic night of the year. Shall I say it one more time? Why not. THE Draco Malfoy only managed to land a date with Pansy Parkinson on Valentine's Day. It was this realization that sent our beloved Malfoy to the restrooms. I've got to escape, Draco thought as he recalled the eye-batting and "sexy smiles" Pansy threw at him (at light speed, might I add) non-stop for the last ten minutes. They hadn't even touched their appetizers yet and he was already dying. Thanks Mother, for giving me the worst possible torture in my life, he thought as he apparated out of the restaurant ant back to his dorm. Little did he know, the pain had just began.

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

So???? What did you think? I know there isn't much to go on right now, but still. SHARE your wonderful opinions and suggestions. I'm still considering whether or not to continue this story, so please review :D

And any suggestions regarding my other stories are appreciated too.

X0X0

carmenangel


End file.
